


isn't it lovely?

by theredvipers



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredvipers/pseuds/theredvipers
Summary: Papi/Dega reincarnation AU (fanvid)





	isn't it lovely?

**Author's Note:**

> i made this some time ago and it only now occurred to me to post it on here. basically what the summary says. i don't have a clear storyline except they both start to remember who they were... So Yeah.  
>  hope y'all like it!


End file.
